


Lyra, Guardian

by AmberlyNightengale, sugascookies



Series: The Alpha Chronicles [1]
Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wolf Miraculous, characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyNightengale/pseuds/AmberlyNightengale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: What if some of the other Miraculous escaped Feast? What if Lila remembered she had a twin sister? Lyra doesn’t like her sister, never has. It may in part be because she is the guardian of five Miraculous(including her own) that an ancestor saved when the temple was destroyed. The hummingbird, granting extreme speed, the nightingale, granting the ability to charm, the salamander, granting control over fire, the goldfish, granting an affinity for water, and hers, the wolf, with the ability to form a pack. Join Lyra as she travels to Paris and attends Françoise Dupont High School.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: The Alpha Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Dragonoid

**Author's Note:**

> Bello! This is an OC work, taking place like a week after Miracle Queen. If you like this, check out AmberlyNightengale’s work.

Can I please not go? I don’t want to see Lila again. This is the most convincing argument I can come up with as I sit in the backseat of our car on the way to François Dupont High School. I do rather despise my twin, though. My kwami gives me a small push through my bag, and I feel comforted. 

I enter the school, and manage to find my way to my homeroom, which, oh joy, is Lila’s, too. I get assigned a seat across the aisle from a pretty girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She seems nice, but a bit too obsessed with Adrien Agreste. Sure, he’s cute, but not _that _cute.__

__He as well seems nice. So far I like everyone in this class, save my twin. I look a bit like her, but my hair is a more dark brown, not reddish, and is longer. I’m also taller. That always infuriated her. I feel Luppa pushing against my leg, and quickly retrieve my textbook. This place seems alright._ _

__The day passes quickly, in a blur of learning and introductions and avoiding Lila. When I return home, I’m grateful to see we’re on opposite sides of the house. While I’m glad my parents reconciled, I do miss homeschooling with my mother._ _

__I’m sitting in the kitchen eating peanut butter crackers when the house starts to shake. I sprint outside and see three huge dragonish things wrecking Paris, with someone hovering between them. There are two small figure, Ladybug and Cat Noir, fighting them, but they’re hardly making a dent. Luppa taps my side, and I roughly scramble into a small hollow in the bushes._ _

__“Luppa, teeth bared!” My suit is mostly silver, but with a white belly and paws. I also have a white and silver mask, wolf ears and a fluffy tail, along with the bow and arrows I use. My Miraculous is a strip of leather I tie across my forehead, faintly embossed with a howling wolf._ _

__It becomes more visible when it turns to silver. I extricate myself from the holly bush’s thorny embrace, and run, nocking a grappling arrow as I do so. I shoot, and by luck and a bit of skill, it lands in a chink in one of the mechanical dragon’s armor. I tie the end of the line to a tree, and begin to climb._ _

__I reach the top, only to be stopped by an ominous and familiar voice. “I am Dragonoid. To resist will be futile.”_ _

__I hear a joking, male voice: “Cut the dramatics, will ya?” Cat Noir. Then he notices me. “Hey, who’re you?”_ _

__“Alpha, at your service. What can I do ya for?” I’m proud my voice doesn’t shake at the prospect of fighting my mother._ _

__“What about defeating this loser and then leaving before Bugaboo returns so I can claim victory?”_ _

__“So she’s off recruiting someone else? But you have me.”__


	2. And Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marinette has gone to fetch at least one other Miraculous holder, while Lyra/Alpha has met Adrien as Cat Noir. No telling who else comes in, because CLIFFHANGERSSSSSS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! If you’re reading this, thank you. Now go read the rest! NOWWWWW!!!!!! And bananas.

Alright. Lucky for Ladybug, she’s got me. “Pack, forward! Take on the weird metal dragons. We’ll go for the akuma.” The pack scattered, wedging arrows into armor chinks, using flaming ones to try to melt a bit. I hear a small whirring noise and a black-spotted red yo-yo hooks onto an arrow. It retracts, hauling up with it Ladybug. 

“Heeey. Who’re you?” 

“Alpha, at you service. I guard a small collection of Miraculous.” 

“Hey, who’s this loser?” 

”Are you serious?” 

“I had no choice. She sought me out. I was going to give someone else a Miraculous, but...”

“Hey, evil akumatized person over here I seem to be the only one doing anything about? Hello? Fine.” I run about, doing my best to keep my balance. I’ve practiced secretly before, but there’s nothing quite like the real thing. Despite the efforts of the pack, I can’t get close to Dragonoid. I risk a glance over my shoulder and see a blond ponytail, along with a new outfit I think might be the bee. There’s an all-black jumpsuit with gold wing designs etched onto the back, along with gold lace-up slippers. I don’t see more than that, since I quickly became reoccupied with _trying _to beat the akuma.__

__The others finally join in, with yo-yos and batons, playing off my arrows and the pack. Miraculous, assemble!_ _

“So hi, I’m Sting, can someone fill me in as to what to do here?”

“Yes. Shut up and fight. You guys cover me, I’m going in for the akuma. I know where it is, this is my mother.” I sprint towards the center, with the other three occupying the dragonoids. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” A paper airplane appears in Ladybug’s hand. 

“What’cha gonna do with that, M’Lady?” 

“Cataclysm that one you’re fighting. Then Alpha, Sting, you keep her distracted. Sting her if you have to.” I nod and sprint along with the pack and Sting to Dragonoid, while Cat Noir Cataclysms his dragonoid. Ladybug throws her airplane, and its sharp-edged wings slice through the controlling strings of the others, causing them to vanish. I impale the akuma’s habitat with an arrow, and Ladybug catches and purifies it. 

“Pounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may secretly be a Minion...with a Miraculous...and magic powers...and the reincarnated soul of a Pandava...and sorriness over how short this chapter was.


	3. Hawk Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris faces its greatest threat ever. And there’s a new villain in town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! A new chapter! I love writing these, and I hope you love reading them as much. And for some shameless promotion of self and others, read AmberlyNightengale’s works and my other works.

I’m startled out of my sleep by the sound of metal buckling. I run to the window and see the Eiffel Tower collapsing. “Curses. Dark, malevolent, cursy curses. Ladybug’s been akumatized. I’ve heard the rough details about Cat Blanc, Cat Noir’s akumatization, and really hope she doesn’t f***ing _break the moon_. “Luppa, teeth bared.” I transform into Alpha, the mystical, magical, wolf miraculous, which seems to edit my voice as well, making it deeper and slightly more growly. Based on the other’s voices, I’m _starting_ to figure out who they are. Ladybug I think is Marinette, Kagami, or some other black-haired blue-eyed highschooler. Cat Noir, pretty sure is Adrien. I sneak out through the back window and sprint towards the destruction. Couldn’t Hawk Moth at least have waited for me to have breakfast?

”There is no more Ladybug, for I am Lady Night! Now obey me, or I will stomp you like the insolent cockroaches you are! Cat Noir! Only when you give up your Miraculous will I become de-akumatized! You will also discover my identity in that moment. Now come!”

Author’s Note: This was just to introduce the problem. Now let’s go to the main plot, about sixteen hours prior...

I couldn’t sleep, which was how I came to be wandering the streets of Paris when I saw the akuma. They’re commonplace here, so it wasn’t it that shocked me. It was where it came from.

I sprinted home and liberated a ladder from our garage, dragging it on Lyra’s old toy wagon that was left over from before our parents split. It was by far the most physical exertion I’d had in years, but there was no way to fib out of it here.

I drag it beneath the window and scale it as quickly as I can. I stay at the top, looking in through the window, and what I see takes my breath away. There’s a large room with white butterflies and something that looks like a coffin. And in it as well are Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie.

”Gabriel, this could be the chance we’ve been waiting for.”

”Yes. We’ll finally be able to bring back Emilie.”

”Monsieur Agreste. I have a proposal for you. Turn over the Miraculous of the butterfly and peacock as well as teaching me how to use them and keeping my identity secret. In exchange, I will not reveal your identity to anyone not in this room. Are we in agreement?”

”Yes, Lila. And a warning: the peacock makes the wielder ill.” He hands over the two pins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To roughly quote AmberlyNightengale: LILA THE FANDOM COMES AFTER YOU WITH OUR WRATH STAY AWAY FROM OUR ADRIEN SUNSHINE!!!!!!!!!  
> And cursy is a real word, such as if any of you are anime nuts like me. Fairy Tail, in the Tenrou arc, Witching Hour Curse Magic and Mr. Cursy. If you are, you also probably would have noticed Sting, as in the White Dragonslayer. Because of that, marshmallow = kwami food. Probably should stop rambling about my nerdiness...(sprints away as fast as possible)


	4. Craaaaaap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila’s the new Hawk Moth... We know Marinette will be akumatized as Ladybug... See chapter title for further details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! If you want to know what I was doing, check out here: https://www.wattpad.com. They’re another great website for writing, and can even get you published. This takes place at the same time as the beginning of the previous.

_Well, this is bad. Very, very bad. Without Ladybug’s Lucky Charm..._ I sprint towards Ladybug/Lady Night, thinking maybe we could capture the akuma in a net or something, then she uses Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug. But me and Cat Noir I don’t think can handle this alone. There are a pair of sisters I’ve been considering... Katie and Cara Laurent.

With no time to lose, I run to where I see Katie hiding in an alley. “This is the Miraculous of the hummingbird. Use it wisely, and when you are done, return it to me. Do you understand?”

”I understand, and I will gladly bear this responsibility.” She opens the box and a teeny tiny kwami zips out.

”Hi, I’m Flit, I’ll be your kwami for today. If you’d like to activate me, put on the anklet and say ‘Flitt, wings beat’.”

”Flit, wings beat! Wow. This is awesome. I think I’ll be Nectar.”

”Cool! Now, why don’t you go fight some evil.” And she leapt away. Her costume was awesome, shimmery emerald green with bits of red, and for her weapon she had a staff shaped like a hummingbird’s beak. Now, to go find her sister. I find Cara standing near the Agreste house, as if in hopes that its go-away aura would protect her. I pull her around to the side and offer up a small black box with a red design upon the lid.

”This is the Miraculous of the salamander. Use it wisely, and when you are done, return it to me. Do you understand?”

”I understand.” I hand her the box and she opens it. Her kwami come out in a ball of light.

”Behold a being of immeasurable power. Tinder does not want to help you, but he supposes he will anyway, if you put on the hair tie and say ‘Tinder, sparks fly’.” She brings her hair up into a tight ponytail with the Miraculous.

”Tinnder, sparks fly! Man, this is awesome. I’m Urodela .” Her costume was deep, rich orange with red, gold, and black flame designs up it. She carries a small slingshot.

”Urodela, aid me in our fight! Let us go forward and equalize the balance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how’d you like it? I put in a character that’s me, and one of my sister, too! I gave myself hummingbird because it’s my second favorite animal. First was taken. FYI, Urodela is the scientific name for salamander. I’m also considering trying to incorporate AmberlyNightengale’s characters too. Feedback encouraged!


	5. This Is Worse Than Assumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Love you’re reading this. Now go read the rest! Oh, and sorry for the inchworm updates.

I sprint breathlessly through the streets of Paris, flanked by Urodela and Nectar.

”Split up, everybody! Nectar, you take her straight on, Urodela, you go left, I’ll go right,” I pant.

”Roger!”

”Can do.”

”Howl!” The pack appears, ready to help Nectar.

”Charge! Velocity!” Nectar races forward, so fast she’s no more than a vibrantly colored blur.

”Fire Heart!” A glowing ball of fire appears in Urodela’s slingshot, with a few more in the small ammunition pouch attached. She aims, fires, hits her target... and the fireball is completely absorbed. Nectar pops up behind her, jabbing with her staff, which bounces off it all. Chat Noir appears behind me, scaring me almost out of my suit.

”See, this is why it’s bad if the Guardian of the Miraculous gets akumatized,” he pants. “If you get me up there, I may be able to Cataclysm it, though.”

”Good idea. Pack!” The pack rushes toward me, understanding my intent and already forming steps with their hands. Chat Noir launches on to the first one, and then launches off, already prepping.

”Cataclysm!” He lunges forward, and Ladybug comes to meet him with her yo-yo. He brushes it, and it crumbles into black dust, releasing an akuma. Nectar darts forward and snatched it up, holding it in a prison made of her hands. Shadows slough off Ladybug, revealing the familiar spotted suit beneath.

”What-what’s going on?”  
  


”You were akumatized, M’lady. This girl here has the akuma trapped. If you could purify it?”

”What? Oh. Of course. Time to de-evilize! Bye bye, little butterfly. Um... Lucky Charm!” The Lucky Charm produced a net. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with Lyra through my brain-deadness, and I’m very sorry that I update so slowly. Any and all suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
